Chance
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: Mello and Misa have a chance encounter at a bar. What happens when Misa gets feeling for the other blond even though she has Raito? MelloXMisa One Shot requested by Wildgoatchild of quizilla.


_**Disclaimer: Death Note and all of it's characters belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Obha. I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Chance**

-

Mello leaned back against the building, wiping away some of the sweat on his forehead. Insults ran through his head as he shuffled through the ones he would use against Matt. The bastard was lucky that he was Mello's best friend or else he would have been fired ages ago. The red head really had no sense of time. Mello sort of guessed, though, where he probably was. He was probably somewhere, playing his DS, forgetting that he had to meet Mello. The blond sighed and turned around to face the bar behind him. He shrugged and walked inside, thinking that he had waiting long enough for Matt.

The bar was dimly light with a couple of pool tables in the middle. The pool tables were all occupied so Mello made his way to the back of the bar. The only people there was the bartender, a man, and a small, blond haired woman who was chugging wine like there was no tomorrow. Mello, another sigh escaping his lips, sat down next to the woman. The woman glanced at him for two seconds, but other than that didn't pay any attention to him and went back to her drink. Mello ordered a beer and started drinking it, keeping one eye on the window of the bar to see if his friend would show up.

"So, what brings you here?" asked the bartender.

Mello shrugged. "Got tired of waiting for my friend to show up so I walked inside."

"Your significant other stood you up?" asked the woman.

"I'm not gay," spat Mello. Apparently, the woman thought the comment was funny and started laughing. All the contents inside her glass spilled all over her and the table. Mello rolled his eyes.

Mello finished his beer and sighed, glancing once again at the window where Matt wasn't.

"What's your name?" Mello spun around, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Huh?"

"I asked what your name was?" repeated the woman.

"Oh…It's...Mello."

"I'm Misa," said the woman with a smile.

The woman looked pretty stupid, but Mello was bored and it didn't look like Matt was coming. "Do you want to play a round of pool?"

The woman shrugged. "Sure."

Mello walked over to an open pool table with Misa following. He set up the balls and grabbed two sticks, giving one to Misa. "Here."

"Um…I don't exactly know how to play."

Mello stared at her in disbelief. "You've never played pool?"

"Nope," said Misa, shaking her head.

"Not even virtually? Like on a computer or something?"

Misa shook her head again.

"I guess I'll teach you then," said Mello, not sure how it would turn out since he didn't have much patience, but Misa seemed happy enough and he decided to give it a try.

-

"No, no! You're solids!"

"Oh…oops. Sorry!"

"Never mind! Just try again."

-

"No! You haven't won yet! You still have to get in the black ball!"

"But I'm strips!"

"Even if you're strips!" yelled Mello, ready to bash his head against the wall.

-

"Did I play well?" asked Misa as the two of them walked out of the bar.

"Yeah, yeah," said Mello, although he was ready to kill her because she has decided to bet some money when she decided to play some people other than Mello. To make matters worse, when Misa had lost, it turned out she didn't have enough money and Mello had to pay some of it. Really, Mello hoped to ditch her as fast as he could.

"Sorry about the money," said Misa.

"Yeah, yeah. You're forgiven," said Mello. There was a honk behind him and he turned around to face Matt on a motorcycle.

"You're late," said Mello with an icy tone.

"Sorry, Mister Impatient, but something came up," said Matt, getting off the motorcycle and handed Mello a bag.

"Like what? Playing video games? Did you need to catch another Pokémon or was it Mario-related this time?"

"You know me so well," said Matt, winking at Mello. Mello just frowned.

"Well, see ya later," said Matt, getting on the 'bike. The motorcycle started with a roar and then he was off. Mello walked away, not saying a word.

"Who was that?" asked Misa.

"No one. Just my useless moron of a best friend," said Mello.

"Oh," said Misa.

It was quiet for a while, but Mello broke the silence. "Are you following me?"

"Not really, no. You're aware of me here, aren't you?"

Mello sighed. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Not really. Well, I do, but I decided to get away from it for a day…and maybe the night."

"Why? Rough life?" asked Mello.

"Sort of. I have a boy friend and he doesn't treat me badly. In fact, I love him very much and I would do anything for him, but sometimes I think he abuses that fact," said Misa with a sigh. "I'm also a model so I guess I'm pretty lucky."

Mello sighed and noticed he was sighing a lot lately. It was sort of comical; he had only met Misa maybe a few hours and since then he was sighing a whole lot more.

The cold night air brushed against Misa and she shivered. She regretted not taking a heavier jacket with her. Mello noticed her shivering and he took of the jacket he was wearing and handed it to her.

"Won't you be cold then?" asked Misa.

"I'm fine," said Mello and when a doubtful look appeared on Misa face, he added a "Really." When Misa didn't take the jacket, Mello yelled, "Just take the freaking jacket! You're going to freeze to death!"

Misa finally took the jacket and put it on, immediately seeing that it helped. She was about to turn to Mello and thank him, but the boy was gone. All she had was a jacket and maybe a few feelings that she knew she shouldn't have had.

-

Misa returned home later that night to a busy Raito and the other task force members. No one paid any attention to her (like always) and she walked upstairs to the room that she and Raito shared. She sat down on the bed, kicked off her shoes and wondered what to do next. Usually, she would start killing people with her death note, but she wasn't up for that today. Instead, she took off Mello's jacket and started looking through it to find an address or something. Sadly, Mello must have been afraid that he might loose his jacket so he hadn't left anything in it.

The next day, Misa went back to the bar, hoping to find Mello even though she knew he has just walked in there on accident the other day. She kept coming back day after day, hoping to see Mello. After a while, it felt hopeless. Misa came less and less to the point where her visits where only once a week.

"Sir, has he come yet?" Misa asked the repetitive question.

"No, I'm sorry!" said the bartender.

"Okay. Sorry I bothered you."

Finally, the day came when Misa stopped asking the question and stopped coming regularly, giving up on Mello. One day a few months later, Misa felt like a glass of wine and entered the bar once again. She made her way past the pool tables where men would whistle at her in attempt to seduce her, every try in vain. Some men even knew who she was and would ask for an autograph with Misa would give. When she finally made it to the bar, she sat down and ordered her wine.

"So, what brings you here?" asked the bartender to the person sitting next to her.

"I was waiting for my friend to show up and he hasn't shown up yet so I came inside."

"Your significant other stood you up?" asked Misa, taking a sip of the wine.

"I'm not gay." Once Misa heard that comment, she did something like a spit-take with her wine and it landed all over the bartender. She turned to the person sitting next to her and sure enough, there sat Mello. All most as if by chance.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: This was requested by wildgoatchild of quizilla. I was fun, even though I despise Misa and I didn't have her end up with Mello in the end. Well, they might of gotten together, but I ended it there so I wouldn't have to write it. _;)

_I'm on a writers block for What Boys Do and when that happens, I usually either work on Mello in Wonderland or a tackle my request list. In this case, it was the request list because I had all ready started another chapter of WBD and I didn't want to work on another story at the same time. _

_I know the summary wasn't great. So shoot me. And for anyone that doesn't know, Raito is Light. _

_Please review. This was my first story involving Misa and I want to know what people think, even if I hate her. _


End file.
